Kinoshita Kouki
is a supporting character in the Earth Defense Pretty Cure! series. She is a second year student at Kawai High School and member of the Press Club together with Matsuno Takara. Kouki is one of the antagonists of episode 18, and transforms into a Loveless. Appearance Kouki has short purple hair that appears slightly longer on either sides, curled upwards right above her ears and two portions of hair sliding down in front of her ears. Her eyes are dark pink, and she wears glasses. Her school uniform is a zipped up black vest with white-high lights, a white blouse with a red tie, a black skirt, stockings, and dark brown shoes. Personality Being inquisitive in nature, Kouki is the kind of person who wants to get to the depth of things and to use the information gained for her own benefit. She believes in rooting out the truth and conveying the same in an elaborate, minute detail. In addition, she also seems to have a penchant for tricking people to giving into her requests as seen when she declares that she has received the Defense Club's consent to get them covered on camera by stating that they (the defense club) have by themselves given consent by "speaking good" about the Press Club's project, which was taken by Kouki as an affirmative response. Kouki is shown to be very presumptuous, both of her questions and behaviour and displays lack of consideration towards the members of the Defense Club. She tends to develop her own conclusions to things as seen when she questions Umi about her special skills and favourite food and on receiving "nothing in particular" as a reply, she verbally concludes that it means "no real skills" and "no favourite food", implying that she takes words literally for what they mean. She is also seen making side comments which are often too straight-forward, honest and intrusive. She is more self-aware then others and has a dislike towards indecent behaviour when it comes to herself. Inspite of portaying herself to be a nosy character, she listens to the Defense Club when they asked him to take care of Takayama-sensei's body, and shows slight fright on seeing her rise up all of a sudden, which may also imply that Kouki may actually be a normal person with no extensive knowledge on extraordinary powers and such. Relationships Friends Matsuno Takara - Kouki's best friend, classmate, and fellow club member. Lord Seifuku - Kouki is actually an accomplish with Lord Seifuku, sending information about the current situation and watching over the Adamas Trio whom Thunder is in charge off. She, along with Takara, transformed into Loveless by Lord Seifuku and is, for some reason, very loyal to him. Trivia * Kinoshita Kouki is the gender bend of Kou Kinosaki from Cute High Earth Defense Club LOVE!. * Etymology ** Kinoshita (木下) - ??? ** Kouki (光希) - Light Hope Gallery Kinoshita Kouki Profile.png|Kinoshita Kouki profile Kouki Loveless Profile.png|Loveless profile References Category:Earth Defense Pretty Cure! Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Loveless Category:Female Villains Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains